


Sylvester's Monologue: Mission

by makotsuyami



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makotsuyami/pseuds/makotsuyami
Summary: This is just something i wrote and the draft was about to be deleted so i'm posting it. Its a little side chapter from an original story I wrote





	Sylvester's Monologue: Mission

The sunlight hitting Sylvester's bed through the curtains was warm and inviting. Such soft feelings overwhelmed him. This morning, he felt peace and tranquility. It wasn't often he woke up feeling like this. He turned over to his side, still in a daze, when he realized the left side of the bed was empty. He rose, looking side to side, rubbing his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he looked at the clock. It was half past 6. He overslept. Quickly, he bolted out of the room to see Calvin asleep on his desk. Of course, Calvin stayed up all night doing paperwork. The alarm clock never really worked for Sylvester. He rushed over to Calvin and shook him awake. "Calvin! Get up! We're late for work!" Calvin slowly raised his face from off his papers and gasped when he comprehended what Sylvester said. Without a word, Calvin ran into the room to get dressed. Opal was still asleep, but when she heard all the commotion, she got up. "What's going on?" she asked when she walked into the living room. "It's alright, go back to bed, dear!" Sylvester panted.

"Shouldn't you be at work, dad?" she yawned. Sylvester laughed. "Yeah."

It was 6:45 when they were ready to leave. They both looked like train wrecks, but at least they were dressed. Running as fast as they could to the V.I.L.E Corp. building, they arrived around 7. All eyes shifted towards them as they nearly fell through the door of the conference room, both out of breath and wheezing. Deadskull slowly rose from his chair.

"Where have you two been?" he asked, menacingly.

Deadskull could make anyone feel small. Yes, he was an outstanding man. In his heart, he only wants what's for the best. He trusted Sylvester when he needed it most, he gave Captain a second chance and a big part of the reason why him and Sylvester are in a relationship. Sylvester is like a son to him. But, when it comes to work, there's no excuses. He can be cold when he needs to be. Sylvester was the first to speak.

"We're sorry! Calvin was up all night doing work and I didn't hear the alarm go off-"

"We have been waiting for an hour. Our mission cannot wait. If this fails, the consequences will be fatal. Let's go." One by one, the members of the council got up and walked through the door. Sylvester and Captain followed suit, determined to make up for their mistake. Today's mission was to rob a bank. Yes, that sounds overdone, but whatever they steal, they get to keep. If the money makes it back to their headquarters, they get to keep it. Those are the rules. Lately, their missions have not been successful. Hope in the league was diminishing quickly. Sylvester's positive encouragements couldn't keep the council satiated forever. They were beginning to lose their drive. Everyone knew this. Today would be different, Sylvester believed. Just as he believed everyday. 

The villains walked along the streets, spread out and undercover. Whether you're a villain or a hero, nobody can know your identity. All missions must be discreet, for the sake of credibility. Eventually, they all met up at the bank. They hadn't opened yet, but time had been lost due to Calvin and Sylvester being late. "Okay, let's get this show on the road." Calvin said.

He opened up his computer to a map of the building. Shockwave picked the lock to the back entrance and let Sylvester inside. "Go slow and follow my directions." Calvin instructed on the walkie-talkie. Sylvester crept along the walls, hoping Calvin managed to shut down the security cameras. "Keep walking forward and then turn left. The door to the vaults will be straight ahead from there. Sylvester did as instructed, but when he turned, he began to feel uneasy. He saw nothing down the hallway, but a familiar feeling in his stomach began to form. Cautiously, he started walking again. "STOP." Calvin shouted.  
Sylvester froze, looking around him to see if they'd been compromised. "Sylvester, stay there. The security system is still activated. Lasers are right in front of you."

He stepped back a little and reached into his belt, pulling out a small spray can. He sprayed the areas in front of him until he saw green lights stretched from wall to wall appear. Knowing what this meant, Sylvester started stretching. "Alright, I'm going in."

When he said that, the council members leaned in closer to the walkie-talkie Captain Catastrophe held. Calvin grimaced at the sudden abundance of company, but listened intently as well. They couldn't see it, but Sylvester maneuvered through the obstacle with ease. His small frame wasn't difficult to bend, and his swiftness allowed him to avoid getting caught off balance. If he thought about it for too long, he knew he would lose his footing. So, that's why he just goes in without hesitation. The other members of the council admired this trait. Unlike him, they felt nervous about doing most things. They've been in the business long enough to know that if they make a mistake, they're getting their butt kicked by an overpowered superhero. Sylvester has yet to know that experience, but Captain has a few stories to tell.

In no time at all, Sylvester was out of the maze and in front of the entrance. "Alright, I'm all clear." A few cheers were heard from Captain's end. "I need a password to unlock this door."

"Okay, give me a second." Calvin began typing on his computer, trying to find a way to deactivate the security systems. It took him less than a minute, since Calvin is the mastermind behind all operations. He was used to this by now. Sylvester opened the door, feeling giddy about getting this far. He picked one to open and gasped when he saw what was inside. "Okay, guys, we're good! Come in here and help me grab this stuff!"

The villains rushed into the bank, Calvin and Adam staying behind. Adam was watching the streets for any sign of heroes and/or police. When they got all they could carry, everyone began heading back to the headquarters in different directions, hiding the bags of money in their clothes. Calvin waited and walked back with Sylvester. Feeling extremely proud of his husband, Calvin whispered "Good job" and kissed him on the cheek. Sylvester smiled and they began to run.

Deadskull was waiting for them to come back. In perfect synchronization, the villains rushed in through the door, all with huge smiles plastered on their faces. They let their arms drop and bags of money fell from their clothes. Deadskull stared with wide eyes. "Take this to our safe and meet me back in the conference room in five minutes."

"I'm incredibly proud of the performance you've pulled off today. It's been a while since something like this has happened. I see a pay raise in all of your futures. Now, I expect bigger things from our mission. I think it's time we took the next step. But, for the rest of today, you have some time off. Go on, go home. You've earned it." Everyone cheered and began leaping from their seats, giving Sylvester pats on the back as they walked by. "Sylvester. Captain. Stay behind, I need to speak with you."

Sylvester and Calvin looked at each other with knowingly worried expressions. Once everyone was gone, they were instructed to have a seat. "Gentlemen, this morning I was completely disappointed in the lack of professionalism that was displayed by you two. I thought if you truly cared about your work, you would be more responsible when it came to the sake of your coworkers," Deadskull began, "But. I took some time to think and I realize now that I was wrong. The reason for you being late was because Captain stayed up, doing the work that I assigned him, along with the work of his fellow members, I recently discovered. Don't worry, I will get that taken care of. He displays great dedication, which he didn't show before. Sylvester, I believe you are the reason for that. You two push each other further than anyone on this team. For those reasons, I apologize. I am sorry for scolding you in front of your coworkers."

The two of them were shocked. That wasn't what they were expecting. Sylvester almost burst into tears of relief. He thought he was going to lose his job. "It's alright, Deadskull. Thank you." Sylvester said, shaking his hand. Calvin nodded to him and they both walked out the door. As soon as it shut, both of them let out exasperated sighs. Calvin laughed. "Now that that's over, I'm starving. Let's go get some food."

They stopped at a breakfast cafe, since it was still pretty early. When they were settled, Calvin reached over and grabbed Sylvester's hand from across the table. "Hey," he started, "Sorry for lying to you about going to bed. Once I start a big project, I just can't stop. And I didn't want you to stay up waiting for me. If that were to happen, we'd both be miserable in the morning."

Sylvester smiled. "It's fine. I'm not mad. But when we get done eating, I'm taking a nap. You're going to, too, whether you like it or not."

"I'm not going to argue with that."


End file.
